mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp is a 1990 animated feature film based on the animated children's television series DuckTales. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on August 3, 1990. It was the first animated feature released by Disney that was not part of the Disney animated features canon. It was also the first Disney animated film to be produced by DisneyToon Studios. Produced by the Walt Disney Television Animation satellite studios in France and Australia (the latter later known as DisneyToon Studios) Plot Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie and Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack journey to the Middle East in search of the treasure of "Collie Baba and his Forty Thieves". They are accompanied by Dijon, a weasel who is hired as a guide to an ancient temple. Unbeknownst to them, he is under the employ of Merlock, an ancient and ruthless magician who has a very specific treasure in mind. Following a map that he found in a chest belonging to Collie Baba, Scrooge and the rest of the party find a hidden pyramid, where the treasure is. After overcoming several of the pyramid's booby traps, they find the treasure - including Merlock's prize, a lamp. But before Dijon can reach it, Webby grabs it and shows it to Scrooge, who tells her that it is an ordinary oil lamp. Webby asks him if she can keep it, and the old millionaire decides that she can have it, thinking that the lamp is not worth a penny. After bagging the whole treasure, they start to make their way outside of the pyramid, when Merlock appears and snatches it, along with Dijon, who was holding the bag. Scrooge tries to get the treasure back, but Merlock traps the party in a shallow water flow filled with deadly scorpions and attend to the rest of the treasure, along with Dijon. Making use of their Junior Woodchuck guide book, the boys and Launchpad manage to avoid the scorpions. Meanwhile, Merlock and Dijon realize that the lamp is not in the bag, and the wizard assumes that Scrooge still has it. Managing to come out of the pyramid, Scrooge feels down, because he lost a treasure that he had been seeking for 40 years. Hearing this, Webby tells him that he can keep her lamp as a reminder of the adventure, but he tells her that it is hers, and that it would not be right for him to keep it. After searching the pyramid, Dijon and Merlock assume that Scrooge and the others managed to exit it. Not happy about it, Merlock forces Dijon to tell him where Scrooge lives and to take him there. A few days later, back in Duckburg, Webby and the boys discover that the lamp is actually a magic lamp containing a genie who claims to be able to grant them three wishes each. With a total of twelve wishes between the four of them, they use it on things like a giant ice cream sundae and playthings while Webby wishes for a baby elephant. The boys use one of their wishes to reverse hers to avoid suspicion from the adults as they suspect they will just take Genie away from them. Scrooge meets the Genie by mistake and they pass him off as a normal boy named "Gene". One night, Genie becomes afraid of an owl, fearful that it may be Merlock, someone from his past whom he is evidently terrified of. He then reveals his story to the boys: thousands of years ago, the ruthless Merlock found the lamp and forced the Genie to grant many terrible wishes, the first of which was for complete immortality. Wishes that followed were apparently terrible things like the sinking of Atlantis and the first eruption of Mount Vesuvius. After Collie Baba stole the lamp from him, Merlock has been on a quest for the lamp ever since, and still is to that day. Furthermore, he had somehow obtained a magical talisman that gave him the power to change forms at will - and, when combined with the lamp, the power to gain unlimited wishes from the Genie. After a disastrous wish from Webby, the boys reveal Gene's identity to Scrooge, who collects him as they were afraid of. Scrooge immediately uses his first wish to regain the treasure of Collie Baba, but it is not long before Dijon discovers the Genie and uses him to wish away Scrooge's fortune to himself. Scrooge is arrested for trespassing on "his" property, but Mrs. Beakley and the children bail him out. Scrooge, Launchpad, and the boys infiltrate the Money Bin in order to obtain the lamp and reverse the mess, however Merlock is not far behind. As the heroes make their way to the top of the money bin, Merlock takes the lamp for himself and turns the bin into a gigantic floating fortress, carrying the ducks along with him. During a confrontation with Scrooge, Merlock orders the genie to send him far away, which he has no choice but to obey. However, Scrooge manages to take Merlock's lamp with him. Merlock turns into a griffin and pursues him. As the two battle in freefall, Scrooge forces Merlock to release his talisman, reverting the wizard to his regular form. In the confusion, Scrooge manages to grab the lamp and make his second wish: "I wish me, and my family, and my bin were back in Duckburg, right now!". The respective people and locations disappear from sight, leaving Merlock to fall to his apparent death from thousands of feet in the sky. Back in Duckburg, everything seems well - the memories of recent events seem limited to Scrooge and his family. Scrooge acts curmudgeonly, threatening to send the lamp to the deepest point in the center of the Earth, but instead uses his final wish to give Gene freedom by transforming him into a real boy. After granting the wish, the magic lamp crumbles to dust; Gene is free from the lamp forever. To celebrate his new found humanity, Gene initiates a game of Cops and Robbers with the children. Later, Scrooge catches Dijon trying to steal coins from his money bin and chases Dijon down the road to town, yelling "Somebody stop those pants!" Voice Cast * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Russi Taylor as Huey Dewey and Louie and Webbigail 'Webby' Vanderquack * Terrence McGorvern as Launchpad McQuack * Christopher Lloyd as Merlock * Rip Taylor as Gene the Genie * Joan Gerber as Mrs. Beakley * Richard Libertini as Dijon * Chuck McCann as Duckworth * June Foray as Mrs. Featherby Additional Voices * Charlie Adler * Jack Angel * Steve Bulen * Sherry Lynn * Mickie T. McGowan * Patrick Pinney * Frank Welker Gallery Ducktales-the-movie-treasure-of-the-lost-lamp-876217l-imagine.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7031.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8182.jpg Dt mov img1s-1.jpg Dt mov img4s-2.jpg Dt mov img3s-1.jpg Dt mov img5s-2.jpg Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:Animation Category:DuckTales